


Coming Home.

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Series: Bilbo and Bofur's relationship from courtship and onward [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after departing, two aching hearts are finally given the chance to reunite again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Birthday Plans

“Come now, Master Baggins! The day is not dreary! Shall we not go out?”

The old wizard, though only trying to coax him from his already foul mood, was beginning to annoy him.

Bilbo Baggins sighed and went about finishing the task of cleaning up the kitchen as breakfast had just been finished and really, deep down, he just wanted to be alone.

“I’ve got to put these dishes away after all,” Bilbo argued from where he was, “Maybe later, alright?” 

Gandalf the grey sighed and slouched in the chair he sat in; the poor hobbit had been a mess in the months upon his arrival home and the wise Istari knew exactly why.

Though they’d exchanged many letters over the months and even though Gandalf had employed various and helpful fowl to make sure their correspondences reached each other safely, it was obvious that it did little to ease the ache in the hobbits heart.

Indeed, He’d gained very little of the weight he’d lost during the quest to Erebor, and Bilbo seemed to be finding little and little comfort in his books and maps as the days continued on without Bofur the dwarf to keep him company. 

The hobbit was in a distressed state, though he hid it well, and Gandalf was growing quite tired of it.

Bofur, from what Bilbo had relayed to him, had written in his last letter that things were going quite well in Erebor and the dwarf predicted that soon he would fulfill his promise and finally make his home with the hobbit in his ancestral.

That had been two months ago and Bilbo’s last letter out had yet to be answered; It pained the wizard to watch the hobbit’s eyes grow deeply sad after he checked the mail or watched, quietly suffering, as flocks of thrushes or ravens flew over his smial without stopping. 

Suddenly, as he listened to Bilbo busy about the kitchen, a clever idea came to Gandalf’s mind and he hummed gleefully at his cleverness.

“What’s funny?”

Gandalf, looking up in surprise, found Bilbo standing before him and drying his hands on dish towel.

“Oh! Eh, well…I just realized it will be your birthday soon!” Gandalf explained with a smile. “Your…fifty-fourth birthday, correct?”

Bilbo cocked and eyebrow: “Fifty-third!” He corrected, “Still young by hobbit standards and…” 

Bilbo’s eyes became distant and he shook his shoulders before asking: “Has anything come?” 

Gandalf, knowing what he was asking for and why, shook his head slowly. Hating to see the disappointment, once again, line the hobbits delicate features. 

“Well…maybe tomorrow, eh? Even with your feathered friends as couriers, I dare say, it does take a while.” 

Gandalf offered a smile and a nod before Bilbo once again departed to take up another house cleaning task; with what had just occurred, Gandalf decided that his plan was worth putting into action.

“Bilbo, I think I’ll take a walk!” The old wizard announced, not waiting for the hobbit to reply, and dashed out the front door of Bag End.

~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Though it had taken a while for his bird call to be answered, Gandalf wasn’t surprised when a Raven came and perched upon the wizards shoulder.

“G’day to you, Mr. Gandalf!” the large, black bird offered cheerfully, “How can I help you today?”

Gandalf chuckled and answered thus: “A message needs to be delivered to Bofur the dwarf, as you know; um…it is an invitation, rather, and one that I doubt he will turn down. Let him know that Gwahir, hopefully, will be there in two months and…two weeks from this very day. Off you go!” 

The raven flapped its large wings, cackling as he did. “Another little tweet to the dwarf?” He chirped, “As you order it, so shall it be, but eh…why not send message to Gwahir so that he might deliver it instead of I?” 

Gandalf smiled and shrugged the bird from his shoulder. Watching him fly around him casually, He replied: “I don’t think Bofur was too fond of being carried from a burning tree by one of Gwahir’s soldiers without being warned before hand. Also…I can’t seem to find a moth right now. But I shall and so I bid you a good day and a safe journey Master Raven!” 

~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~

Nori chucked the dagger; watching it land securely of with a thud in the plank of wood; smirking when Bofur barked and jumped back with a start.  
“Damn it Nori!” the dwarf cursed, “I wish ye would stop doin that!” 

The other dwarf sighed and slunk in his chair; “I wish,” He confessed, “You would pull that big head of yours out of your arse and stop being so bloody boring!” 

Bofur sighed and pulled the dagger from the plank; inspecting the hole, he shrugged as he flung it back at Nori whom caught with ease. 

“Sorry,” Bofur offered dryly and not without a sarcastic droll, “I’ve got a lot on me mind.” 

“Oh, I think it’s just one thing,” Nori argued calmly, “Or rather, one curly haired hobbit, eh?” 

Bofur chuckled then, his thumbs in his belt, he offered an amused smile to his old friend. “Since when do ye nose yer way into affairs of the heart?” He asked, setting about building the shelves he’d promised Bombur’s wife yesterday, “That doesn’t seem very… ‘Nori’ like.” 

Nori, now cleaning his nails with the dagger he’d flung earlier, snorted and retorted: “I made it my business. Ever since you started moping around, being nothing but a bore to me, and pining for that sweet Halfling of yours. You know, even Bombur’s worried about you.” 

Bofur scoffed but couldn’t help but blush. “He nor you have any reason to worry…it won’t be long now. Then ye can find someone else to entertain ye, oh! And to practice that knife throwing thing ye do!” 

Nori shrugged; “Didn’t say I wouldn’t miss you,” He joked, “Why don’t I tag along?” 

“Oh so ye can have me around to make sure ye have got someone to bail out of jail?” Bofur asked, and the two broke into laughter.

“Here! I haven’t gotten pinched in months!” Nori protested jokingly.

“Not ‘ere ye ‘aven’t! Yet!” Bofur pointed out happily, “But I say, give it time!”

Suddenly, a shriek came from one of the rooms at the back of the home Bofur, Bombur, and sometimes Nori had been working on for some months and instantly the two long-time friends hurried toward the room in quick sprints.

Bombur’s wife, Sela, pointed angrily at the open window and spat: “Can’t you use a regular post!” 

With that she bounded from the room, but not before threatening to have Bombur throw the two of them out into the streets if the madness of birds didn’t cease. 

There was no letter held in the raven’s talons yet still, Bofur approached and held out his arm and instantly the bird took his roost on the dwarf’s muscled forearm.

“G’day and sorry about that,” sung the raven pleasantly, “I forget she’s not partial to us suddenly stopping by!” 

Bofur waved his free hand: “Stress of settling in,” He explained, “That an ‘er husband grows fatter by the hour. ‘Ave ye any message then?” 

The raven bowed and said: “Yes in fact. Gandalf sends word that in two months time, two weeks from the day he sent me, actually, that he wants you to be prepared to depart for the Shire. You may expect Master Gwahir to come and fetch you then.” 

“Oh thank heavens!” Nori said with a clap of his hands, “No more boring Bofur!” 

Bofur’s heart was racing as the prospect of finally being reunited with the one he loved filled his mind with wild ideas. 

“Thank you,” Bofur said, “I will be more ‘n ready.”

The raven chirped his farewell and departed; leaving the two dwarves to wonder about what had just happened.

“Why such a date?” Nori wondered, “Wouldn’t that mean you’d arrive~”

“On His birthday,” Bofur concluded, “I think I’m meant to be a birthday present.”


	2. Chapter Two: Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Bofur let their worries of returning to each other, after so long apart, come to the front.

It was late when he finally closed the book he only, really, had half an interest in. 

Sighing, Bilbo looked around the empty den, Gandalf had long since retired and left the hobbit to his thoughts; darker and drearier than ever before.

He knew Bofur would keep his promise; the earring he’d put safely away months ago, confirmed that as Bofur had written often in his past letters he still planned to reclaim it.

Still, as Bilbo looked at the palms of his small hands, he wondered what the dwarf would now think of him. 

Since he returned, he’d not changed much save for the fact he’d been a bit more firmer with his grumpy and begrudging relatives, and compared to Bofur’s, his life had been, and still was, a simple and boring existence. 

Suddenly, a flurry of frightening thoughts sprang to Bilbo’s mind and he squeaked in worry.

Had Bofur changed? And if he had, Bilbo worried, was it for the better or for the worst?

When he’d finally returned home, the hobbit remembered all the precious moments with Bofur that had occurred; He never imagined in all of his days that such a deep love could form so quickly between two people and without any warning.

Bilbo still found it hard to believe that such a charismatic, open, and social being had come to love him thus; besides their species, the two of them were entirely different in character and values.

Bofur loved people and celebrations and was fiercely loyal to the ones he loved. Bilbo recalled how the dwarf had told him it was he, Bofur, who had taken care of his family through the years after his parents had died and had continued to do so, later on, when Bifur had been injured.

It had made him sadder still, one night as they camped beneath the stars all those months ago, when Bofur revealed that He and Bombur had once had a large family, but by the time the quest had been under taken, It was only he, Bombur, and Bifur that remained of a once honorable and loving family.

Bilbo, with a sigh, hugged himself and slouched; He was a hobbit, raised an only child who had never known death and despair until Gandalf had appealed to him so long ago. 

As a boy he had been shy, a loner and a wanderer. He really had no family to be so loyal and dedicated to, and though he did enjoy the occasional celebratory events that occurred, He often left the parties or family reunions early in order to come home and finish whatever book he was reading at the time. 

Yes, Bilbo realized, he hadn’t really changed at all.

What if, when Bofur did finally come, and the dwarf would change his mind over time and find him…unacceptable? What if, and Bilbo shivered at this one solitary thought, he hurt the dwarf or killed some part of that wonderful personality?

Sighing, Bilbo opened the book in his lap and forced himself to read, trying to ignore all of the invading thoughts that were causing him such great trouble.

 

~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“It’ll be soon, then?” Bombur asked one morning as they sat around the littered dining table, “When you leave I mean.” 

Bofur, sipping his bitter, black coffee nodded quickly; “Aye…that bird should come in about…a week’s time.” 

“An Eagle isn’t a bird,” Bombur interjected, “Well it is…it’s just…not a tiny one.” 

Bofur chuckled; “I’ll miss tha’,” He confessed as he finished his cup and set it aside, “The way ye talk I mean.” 

Bombur, rising and beginning to clear the table, offered a smile before saying: “And I you, dear brother, and my little ones especially! I can’t imagine the mayhem they’ll cause after you’ve gone off to get married!” 

Bofur burst into great laughter for a moment while his larger, younger sibling observed him curiously.

“Oh! Oh my dear Bombur! Ye silly thing!” He chortled, “I doubt I’ll be married…I think rather I’ll just live with ‘im.” 

Bombur blushed as he stacked plates and gathered knives and spoons yet said nothing for a moment. “Won’t…won’t that bring some unwanted attention your way?” He inquired, resettling in his chair, “I mean…the two of you?” 

Bofur, setting his pipe on the table, hesitated before offering a shrug; “If it does we’ll deal with it,” He pointed out, “besides the old wizard’s been staying with Bilbo fer awhile now and Bilbo’s never wrote that it’s been difficult.” 

Bombur nodded as he thought this over and crossed his arms of his large belly; “The closer that day comes, the more I’ve noticed your haven’t been sleeping much,” He observed, “Usually, when your happy about something you sleep like an infant.”

Bofur, his pipe stopping just short of his lips, gaped at Bombur in disbelief. 

“Ye’ve come to know me sleeping habits well!” He exclaimed with a disbelieving smile, “I just…I guess I’m a bit worried as to how it will I’ll go. Once I’m there I mean.” 

Bombur smirked and stretched his finger upward; “Take it a day at a time,” He offered, “Remember how you told me that before I married Sela?” 

Bofur nodded and lit his pipe; though his brother’s advice, he knew, was sound he still worried over several differing matters.

When he arrived and opened the long-promised toy shop, would it go well? How would the hobbits of the shire take to a toy making dwarf, after all?

But what chilled Bofur, more than anything else, was the fear that the hobbit had changed where he hadn’t.  
He’d always loved Bilbo’s curiosity and wit and most of all his courage. His disposition to a quiet life was appealing to the dwarf as it promised someone whom would always be there to care for him and their home with just as much dedication as he knew he himself would, and was happily ready to provide.

Yet still, time had passed, and written promises did little to ease his worry.

Would the hobbit still want him?

Even still, as Bofur exhaled a cloud of smoke and came back from his thoughts, He reassuringly nodded slowly at Bombur. Just before a familiar and teasing smile danced on his lips: “I didn’t tell you to gain five hundred pounds and have twelve babies though!” 

Bombur scowled and shook a finger at his older brother whom laughed; “You love those kids just as much as I!” Bombur protested, “And don’t forget, it was you who insisted on feeding me as though I was two when I was a child!” 

The laughter was needed and he enjoyed it, as it eased his little brother’s worry more than his own and as it subsided, Bofur helped with rest of the dining room cleaning in silence.

All the while, however, his heart and mind were filled with worry.


	3. Chapter 3: A time for celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur arrives.

Bilbo turned his glass of wine in his hand and sighed as another of his friends approached and offered him a happy birthday with wishes of many more to come.

Nodding to him and giving quick thanks, the guest left Bag End, leaving just a small group that Bilbo, prayed would soon also depart. 

From the corner of his eye he spied Gandalf, once again, glancing curiously out of the window; what was he up to? 

“Well,” cooed a snotty voice suddenly, “This has been quite a turn out, and wouldn’t you say so Bilbo?” 

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Bilbo looked at the female hobbit before him and offered a dry smile. 

“I’d say so, yes,” He replied softly, catching Gandalf’s cautionary gaze as he did, “I’m glad you came Lobelia. It’s never a party until you arrive, after all.” 

The matriarch of the Sackville-Baggins clan smirked dryly and twisted the point of her umbrella roughly into the floor.

“Indeed!” She huffed, “Well, good evening to you Master Baggins, and happy birthday!”

He was greatly relieved to see her go and when he was certain she was gone, Bilbo drained the wine in his glass and nodded to Gandalf as he decided to step out for some fresh air. 

It was greatly relieving to be in the cool breeze, all alone with only the canopy of stars and moon to keep him company.

In truth, he had not wanted a celebration; But Gandalf insisted, saying it would do him good to have some fun since he had been in such a dreary mood as of late. 

How wrong, for once, the wizard had been. Even with the mountain of gifts and fine food and drink that had invaded him this night, he only thought of Bofur; His long wavy hair and his youthful smile and lovely eyes that always seemed to be full of warmth and security. 

Bilbo’s hand gingerly placed itself upon his breast, just where his heart was, and he wasn’t surprised when he realized that for a very long time, that the spot had felt hollow.

Sighing and leaning upon the picket fence, Bilbo felt the prick of tears; tears that came every once and a while when his longing seemed too great for him to bear. 

That’s when the hobbit heard it; the familiar sound of massive wings gently slapping the wind that gave them flight.

“Ah, just in time. Gwahir never seems to be late!” Gandalf exclaimed from the open door, offering a kind smile, the wizard extended his wrinkled hand: “Look there! For it is only for you Master Baggins!”

Watching the approaching fowl for a moment, wide-eyed and utterly confused, Bilbo looked back at the pleased and softly smiling wizard and asked: “What have you done?”

Gandalf dropped his hand and shrugged before he nodded his head: “Go on! Happy Birthday!”

The guests began to gather on the lawn and though they were frightened, they watched curiously as Bilbo, finally realizing Gandalf’s gift, leapt the gate and broke into a sprint.

Taking the path he had so long ago taken when he’d decided to have his adventure, Bilbo felt joyful tears fill his eyes when, with his heart pounding in astonishing joy, he spied him jump down from the massive eagles back. 

“Oh…” Bilbo panted when he came to stop and observe him at long last. 

Bofur removed his signature hat, smoothed his hair, and offered Bilbo a nervous smile.

“Would you mind untying this bloody chest?” Gwahir demanded, ignoring the screams of the party goers, “It’s quite heavy and bothersome!” 

“How are ye Bilbo?” Bofur asked as he slowly approached the stunned Halfling, “Are ye well? I hope I didn’t…startle ye.” 

Bilbo, stifling a joyful cry, hurried over and instantly began to search the dwarf for any sign of harm.

Bofur, his hand’s gently exploring the hobbit curls, shoulders, and anything else he could touch without being vulgar, chuckled as he pulled Bilbo close to him in a long embrace.

Bilbo returned the embrace, tightly, and sighed into Bofur’s shoulder. 

“I’m better now,” He finally confessed after the two of them pulled apart, “How are you?”

“Oh…I’m better now that me feet are placed firmly on the ground again,” Bofur confessed, “I almost fell off of ‘is back a couple o’ times on the way here!”

“That was because you insisted on squirming!” Gwahir argued, “Now, if you will, please remove your luggage from my back!” 

Bofur chuckled and went about unbinding the eagle. Bilbo hurried to the opposing side of the eagle and started on the opposite knot. When the trunk had been settled upon the ground, Gwahir groaned and flexed his massive wings, while Gandalf made his appearance with a happy chuckle. 

“Thank you again, Gwahir!” The wizard offered with a bow, “As always, you’ve been most helpful.” 

The eagle squawked and shook his massive head; “Indeed!” He griped, “Hopefully the next person I ferry want insist on smoking so much!”

Without another exchange, the grand eagle flapped his wings and took flight; as they watched him go, slowly Bilbo and Bofur realized they still held each other close and when Gandalf cleared his throat, they reluctantly released each other. 

~~~~~~******~~~~~~~

As he stood, finishing his pipe, Bofur stared into the flames of the fire place.

Gandalf had taken his leave; to what business, as always, the dwarf didn’t know. 

Beforehand He had been greeted with many a nervous welcome and curious glance but that hadn’t bothered him as Bilbo stayed by his side; introducing him proudly as one of the dwarves that had kept him safe on his grand adventure.

Now it was just the two of them in Bag End; Bilbo had excused himself for a moment, leaving Bofur’s to his thoughts.

In the time he’d had, Bofur had looked over the hobbit's inherited domicile and was pleased to see not much had changed. 

The cluttered corners, rooms, and book shelves had not changed from what he could remember.

The relief he felt was welcome and as he exhaled a cloud of smoke a soft voice asked: “Are you very tired?” 

Turning, Bofur offered a small smile at the hobbit that stood clothed in his house coat before He shook his head. 

“Nah,” He explained, “Ever since I landed I’ve been more ‘n awake!” 

Bilbo chuckled and approached eagerly as Bofur emptied the contents of his pipe into the fire and took the hobbit firmly in his arms.

“Oh,” Bilbo breathed as he removed Bofur’s hat, “My love…I’ve missed you so very much!” 

Bofur smiled softly before returning several small kisses given to him by the one he’d waited so long for.

He want desperately to take Bilbo to bed yet he fought the urge to mount the hobbit as he, his partner, seemed more interested in his ear; tugging and caressing it gently.

“Here,” Bilbo offered in a seductive whisper, “This belongs to you.” 

Bilbo slid the earring back into its rightful place and when he dropped his hand, Bofur's own expected it before chuckling happily and he kissed Bilbo deeply.

Lifting Bilbo so the hobbit could wrap his long leg about the dwarf's waist; "Ye still...ye still want me then?"

The question startled Bilbo and he observed Bofur gently then. "Yes..." He breathed, his hands cupping the dwarf's face, "Always! Do you...Do you still have passion for me?"

The two kissed again before Bofur pulled back and whispered softly: "More than before." 

Bilbo smiled and as Bofur began taking them to where he knew they both wanted to be, Bilbo nuzzled inot Bofur's neck and with a soft chuckle said: "It feels like a honeymoon!"

Bofur, laying Bilbo gently upon his bed, also chuckled and as he removed his tunic replied: "So let's celebrate properly."


	4. Chapter 4: Dream come true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's Birthday wish came true; In a show of devotion, he surprises his partner with a gift. 
> 
> (Author's Note: Third Part of the series coming soon...just as soon as I decide what it will be.)

“Bofur we really should-mmmph!-Oh we really must get up and-mmmph! Oh!”

The dwarf nibbled playfully on Bilbo’s ear and the hobbit began to giggle as Bofur’s hands tickled playfully at his ribs. 

“What’s the rush?” Bofur asked after Bilbo kissed his cheek swiftly and finally managed to stagger out of the bed, “The way I understand it, Gandalf won’t be along until later. That gives us more ‘n enough time to…familiarize.” 

“We familiarized ourselves three times last night!” Bilbo laughed, “I think we should rest! We might get bored with one another!”

Bofur guffawed and rolled onto his back as he laughed heartily; “I doubt it!” He retorted with a wide grin, “Yer a flexible one!”

Bilbo flushed but grinned all the same; “Come on,” He encouraged as he began digging through his closet, “We’ve much to do today. I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

Bofur startled and watched Bilbo put on a fresh shirt and waist coat from where he lay. 

“I thought it was yer birthday,” He said as he too climbed reluctantly out of the bed and began to dress, “Ye didn’t have to do anything for me!”

Bilbo observed Bofur with a shy smile; “Oh yes I did,” He pointed out as he began making the bed, “You’ve come so far for me, leaving your kin behind in Erebor, and while you showed how far you’re willing to go for me, I’ve yet to show you what I’m willing to do for you.”

Bofur, in the midst of starting his first braid, stopped and gave Bilbo a puzzled look. 

“What do ye mean?” He asked, and Bilbo shrugged with a sly smile.

“Get dressed,” He ordered, “you’ll find out later.”

 

~~~~~~******~~~~~~

After they’d eaten and cleaned the halls of Bag End, It was well past noon when the hobbit had urged Bofur to take a walk with him into the market place where Bilbo presented him before a vacant building.

“What?” Bofur asked as he observed the large, empty shop for a moment, “What’s this?”

“Yours,” Bilbo answered, nudging the dwarf with his elbow playfully, “It’s your-or rather-what I hope will be that toy shop you’ve always wanted. Remember?” 

Bofur’s mouth parted and his eyes widened and he looked from the hobbit to the building in amazement.

“Bilbo…I can’t believe ye would…this is incredible.” 

Bofur removed his hat and rubbed his eyes; hardly able to believe what stood before him was the beginning of his much desired dream. 

“I purchased it after your last letter,” Bilbo explained, “I hope it’s not too much of a shock. Oh, here, the key.” 

Bofur turned and took the key Bilbo extended to him; His eyes still wide and his heart swelling in joy and gratitude, the dwarf couldn’t help but feel the sting of blissful tears. 

“I thought it would be awhile before…” and his voice broke at the realization that none had ever been so kind as to bestow such a gift upon him in his long life. 

Bilbo came close and clasped Bofur’s wrist; “Open the door,” He urged, “I’d really like to see if it’s what you’ll need.” 

Ignoring the gazes of those that watched, Bofur did so and the two entered slowly.

“There’s still a lot to be done but there’s two back rooms,” Bilbo explained casually, “I imagine you’d need two. One for a work area and the other for storage.”

Bofur nodded as his fingers dusted off a shelf; “I can put ‘em here,” He explained, “The toys, I mean.”

Bilbo smiled; “So it’s sufficient?” He asked hopefully, “It’ll suit you for now?” 

Bofur chuckled and hurried over to Bilbo and swept the startled hobbit into his arms; “O’course!” Bofur exclaimed happily, “Ye’ve done well by me my love!” 

Bilbo laughed heartily as Bofur swung him about as if dancing for a few moments before he pleaded to be put down. 

“Oh! I’m dizzy!” The hobbit laughed, gripping the front of Bofur’s tunic, and he shook his head.

After they’d gotten their breaths back, and after Bofur looked around the wonderful gift he asked: “How much did this cost ye?” 

Bilbo waved a dismissively; “It was only a handful of change considering what I came back with after the war,” He explained, “And besides, I want you to be happy here.”

Bofur pulled Bilbo into a tight hug and moaned happily into his curls; “I am,” He confessed, then tilting the hobbits chin up, he pecked Bilbo’s lips delicately.

“I doubt I’ll ever be unhappy here with ye.”

Bilbo snorted. “You haven’t met the Sackville-Bagginses!”


End file.
